


Weak For You

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Billionare Derek Hale, Claiming sex, Good Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Mentions of Laura Hale - Freeform, Mentions of Scott McCall - Freeform, Possessive Sex, arranged mating, mentions of Kate Argent, mentions of Talia Hale - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Derek and Stiles out that there deceased mothers intended for them to wed once Stiles turns Sixteen years of age...





	Weak For You

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_"I'm sorry to say this to you Derek, but Talia has made it perfectly clear that she wanted you to get married to this boy. She even had instated in to her will-" Peter began to explain before his angered nephew interrupted him._

_"And what happens if I refuse?" Derek questioningly demands of him. An irritated growl threatens to spill pass his lips as he glared at his forlorn uncle. The man having just told him about his upcoming engagement to Stiles Stilinski. A mere child!_

_His glare merged in to a frown while thoughts things over. His mother had thought the two would be a perfect match as did the boy's own mother. It was preposterous! The whole idea of it!_

_Him and a child! Married! He could not understand what his mother had been thinking at the time they came up with this ridiculous idea but there was no way in hell that was going to marry Stiles! Just no way!_

_Or that had been his initial plan until Peter had spoken again, "You lose everything she has ever given you, you receive a small start over portion of the money while the rest gets split up to different charities she has acquired in her will. It's air tight, I'm afraid, dear nephew."_


End file.
